


Querencia

by abrookes16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pottercest (Harry Potter), draco malfoy x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrookes16/pseuds/abrookes16
Summary: Draco Malfoy x Reader8th yearPost-Battle of HogwartsFriends(ish) to LoversMain character is a Gryffindor (but it won't affect the plot too much)This is rated mature, and I'm not really sure what TW I should put, please lmk in the comments if there is something I should put a TW for. This is ongoing and under edits. Please feel free to make suggestions for upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/You, Harry Potter/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

“Y/n, can you do your favorite friend a favor?” Harry asked, walking along the corridor with Y/n.

Y/n looks at Harry with a smile. She and Harry had been close friends since first year. Now, Harry and Y/n had much in common. One thing that they didn’t have in common, was a hatred towards Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter hates Draco Malfoy with a burning passion, and it’s clear to say that Draco returned the feeling towards Harry. Y/n never had a hate towards him, it was more of a neutral dislike. He didn’t associate himself with her, and she didn’t associate herself with him. Every once in a while she would hang out with the golden trio. Every time Draco had caught her with them, he had made a nasty comment towards her or ignored her completely.

“If it doesn’t involve pranking Snape again, I’m in. He had me in detention for a month, it was not fun,” Y/n said.

Harry chuckled at y/n’s comment. “Of course it wasn’t, it’s Snape running detention for a Gryffindor.”

Y/n smiled, and let out a little laugh. “So what is it you would like me to do?”

“Oh right, could you uh, spy on Malfoy for me—and I know you’ve said you don’t want to get in the middle of our feud, but I have a really, really good reason for this. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, and you’re one of the few people I actually trust,” Harry said quickly enough to come out as rambling, but Y/n knew exactly what he was saying, as she did this too. Something else they have in common.

“Harry,” Y/n groans. “Malfoy may be a school bully but he’s not capable of being a death eater. He’s too young, and quite frankly he’s all talk. Remember in third year when Hermione punched him in the face. Or that time in year four when he was easily turned into a ferret. Oh and another time last year when you, Fred, and George decided to handle Malfoy the muggle way at that quidditch game-”

“Y/n,” Harry interrupted, as he stopped y/n in the corridor, pushing them into an abandoned classroom. “Please,” He said, pleading with those emerald green eyes.

Y/n couldn’t resist them. “If it’ll give you clarity, then yes, I will do it. But if I see that there is nothing for me to tell you, I’m saying anything. It’s not my business, and I don’t want to be in the middle of your feud.”

“Thank you!” Harry said, picking Y/n by the waist, and hugging her tight, spinning in a circle.

Y/n laughed, hugging him back happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto this moment.

Harry then put her down, and before he knew what he was doing, he had already kissed her. I was a quick peck, but it was like fireworks. A quick firecracker, but the heat resigned in both of their lips.

Harry quickly realized what he did, and his face was turning more red by the second, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face. He had liked her as more than a friend.

Y/n was also going red, for the same reason. She had liked him as more than a friend, and she had been waiting for him to give her some sort of sign. And now, he finally did.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Y/n said, with the widest smile on her face.

“Um, I’m sorry—I don’t know what I was thinking-” Harry started to ramble.

“Don’t worry about it,” Y/n said smiling. “I have to go to class, I’ll let you know about Malfoy by the end of the week, okay?”

“Yeah, so do I. Um, thanks again,” Harry said.

Y/n walked closer to Harry, and kissed him again. This time a bit slower but it wasn’t anything big or special. Only that it was lasting longer, feeling the fireworks. 

“I’ll see you later,” Y/n smiled and walked past Harry.

***

Y/n was wandering around the corridors when she found a lonely Draco Malfoy, sitting in a corner, reading a book.

He checked his expensive watch on his wrist, then quickly walked away.

Being discreet, Y/n had followed him into the room of requirements. Draco had been looking very sickly. Pale, eyebags, and he was getting awfully skinny. 

Y/n had been watching him during meals. Alone, and not bothered to eat anything. The most he had was a green apple at lunch, and Y/n sometimes didn’t even see him eat this apple. He’d take it and leave just as quickly as he came in.

Y/n kept a distance in the room of requirements. He was stopped in front of a box with a drape over it.

Draco took the drape off of the box, and it was a cabinet. He took a bird in a cage nearby, and placed it into the cabinet. He muttered some sort of incantation that Y/n wasn’t familiar with.

When he opened the cabinet the bird was gone. He had said the incantation again, and the bird was back but...dead.

Draco broke down in tears and it was at this moment Y/n new Draco wasn’t evil as everyone perceived him to be. He was hurt...Badly.

“Draco?” Y/n comes out around the corner.

He collects himself quickly, but he can’t hide the red eyes. “What did you see?” He asked, predatorily walking towards Y/n.

Draco had forced Y/n to back up into a mountain of books that came tumbling down. She almost did too, but Draco grabbed her wrist with one hand and her waist with the other.

Y/n had seen a vision of Draco. One with the cabinet and he was fixing it with his sleeves rolled up. The Dark Mark was shown perfectly on his left forearm. Tears, stress, and no sleep or food. It broke her. He was forced into this.

“What. Did. You. See,” he repeated himself, slowly, making sure to enunciate every word.

“I saw the bird go in the cabinet, and come out dead.”

“Why are you here?”

She stayed quiet, and she felt a stretching sensation in her head.

“If you’re trying to get inside my mind, it won’t work. And that’s not really necessary, is it?” She asks, avoiding the question that could ruin things between her and Harry. He clearly didn’t want Draco knowing that he was spying on him through Y/n.

“You’re hiding something,” he states confidently. “I can tell, I know liars.”

“I saw you alone in the corridor, and you looked lonely, so I was going to go up to you, but you left. Out of curiosity, I followed,” she says, leaving out the big truth.

He studies her. Her facial expression...her body...her eyes, her lips…

“I won’t question what you’re doing. I know a lot of people are questioning you,” Y/n said, glancing at his forearm, which he took notice to. “Based on what I just saw and how you’ve been acting recently, I can tell whatever you're doing, you don’t want to be doing it.”

Y/n saw Draco gulp, and his face faltered.

“I know whatever you’re doing or what you did, wasn’t because you wanted to, but because you felt that you had no choice. I’m sorry I followed—I shouldn’t have, it’s not my business—but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m all ears, and your secrets are safe with me.”

“Why would I trust a Gryffindor halfblood, who’s best friends with Harry Potter?” He questions. Y/n stays silent, not knowing how to answer. “Hm?”

“I can’t tell you why because I don’t know how to convince you, but that’s not what I’m trying to do,” Y/n says. “I see you alone all the time. I understand it better than anyone what it feels to be alone with a lot of people around. I’m just saying if you ever need to talk about it, I hope you can trust me.”

And she meant it. Not that she wanted to—she wanted to tell Harry everything like he asked—but she now understood what Draco Malfoy was going through.

Call it a gift or a curse, but she has the ability to see the past, present, and future of people with a single touch to the skin. She had learned to control it for the most part, but at unexpected times, she can’t help it.

Y/n had mixed feelings about this. She didn’t like knowing other people's business when they weren’t the ones to share it, but she did find it useful. It became most useful the year after.

She had told Harry that she found nothing to worry about. Just Malfoy not eating, and sleeping. Nothing suspicious. He was not evil like everyone had made him out to be, and only she knew that.

A few months later, Harry and Draco had a run in. Y/n had gotten a glimpse of this when Harry’s shoulder brushed up against hers.

She saw a picture of Harry with jets of light coming from it.

She knew she shouldn’t meadle with the future, but if someone was going to get hurt, and she knew about it...that was on her...Just like Cedric Diggoryand Sirius Black. She had promised herself from then on that nobody who didn’t deserve it was going to get hurt.

What a dumb and unrealistic promise.

She had gone into the bathroom too late. Draco was on the floor, blood seeping through his white dress shirt, and Harry hovering over him with water all of the floor.

She ran up to Draco, and saw his state.

“Harry what did you do?!” She yelled.

“I-I didn’t” Harry stammered.

“Didn’t what, Harry?! Mean to hex him?!”

“He hexed Katie Bell!”

“That doesn’t mean you kill him! And if that did actually happen don’t you think it would be better to go to a professor?! Not take it into your own hands! Especially when you have no idea what you are doing!” She yelled at Harry.

Harry looked appalled. She had never yelled at him. Ever.

Y/n kneeled down next to Draco and started saying a numerous amount of healing spells but none of them were working. Then Snape walked it, sent Harry a glare, and went on the other side of Draco. Snape started saying a healing spell, that Y/n had no memory of. 

The blood started to slowly go back into him, and once most of the blood was back, Snape gave Harry three months of detention, and he gave Y/n five points to Gryffindor for trying to help.

She was confused by this action. He hated Gryffindors.

“I heard you yelling at Mr. Potter from down the hall Ms. Y/l/n. You remind me a lot of someone I used to know. Could you please help me escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary,” Snape said.

“Of course,” Y/n said.

They all got to the infirmary, and when Y/n went to leave a few minutes after Madam Pomfrey had done her work, she heard one Draco Malfoy.

“Y/l/n,” Draco said, trying to catch her attention.

“Yeah?” She asks.

“Um, thank you. Not many people would've tried to help me, not that I deserve it.”

“Don’t thank me, I didn’t get there early enough, I could’ve prevented it from happen-”

“How? You couldn’t have known,” he said.

Y/n just frowned more at this, looking away from him. She felt guilty. This was her fault.

“Hey,” he said, causing her to look back at him. He reached for her hand, and she blocked him out. “I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell anyone, but I can’t.”

“I understand. But Draco, please sleep tonight, and have some dinner. You look sick, and I’m concerned. This war won’t last forever, and trust me, everything will be fine,” She said in almost a whisper.

“You don’t know that,” he said.

She sighed at this. She wishes she didn’t. She knows that many will die, but in the end Harry Potter would defeat Voldemort, though she couldn’t tell anyone this as it might change the future, and she could not risk that.

“I don’t,” she lied. “But I have hope and patience.”

“I ran out of that a long time ago,” he mumbled.

She had to see if he would be okay...she didn’t understand why, but she had to. She felt this need, like if she didn’t she would regret it.

Y/n placed her hand on Draco’s hand.

The battle that everyone was waiting for was happening before your eyes. Draco in a fiery room of requirements, then again just outside it, watching me. I was on the floor crowded around someone. Draco started to walk to me, then he saw a death eater beside me who was about to attack, and fought him.

Draco had noticed Y/n zone out, and he tried to get her attention. Nothing worked, so he retracted his hand from hers, seeing if movement would get her out of her trance, since words weren’t doing it.

Y/n came out of her trance, and instantly started to come up with something, since he had obviously noticed.

“I’m sorry, I just needed—um, sorry,”

Y/n though she saw a small smile, but she could be imagining that. “What was that?”

“It just happens sometimes, don’t worry about it,” Y/n rambles. “Um, I should go...but Draco, please be careful.” 

***

_ Battle of Hogwarts… _

Y/n was winning the duel between her and a death eater she was not familiar with. She had won moments later, but only to see behind the fallen death eater, was her best friend. Y/n had tried to help her because it was obvious that she was losing, but she was too late. Olivia has fallen to the ground with her eyes open, but there was no sign of life in them.

Y/n fell to the ground, crying that she lost her other half. The closest person she could call a sister. Before she knew what was happening, she heard a jet of magic go by her.

She turned around to see Draco with his wand pointed at the fallen, unconscious death eater. Little did she know this death eater was Lucius Malfoy.

Draco had grabbed her arm, and tried to take her away from the battle scene.

“Draco stop! I have to do something!” Y/n said, with tears flowing down her face.

“No, you have to leave now,” he demanded. He felt some sort of protectiveness over her at this moment. She had helped him at a time nobody would, and he didn’t believe he deserved it either. So in return, he was going to save her life.

“NO! I promised myself I would not let anyone die with my knowledge of it! So I’m going!” She tried to fight his grip, but he didn’t budge.

“How do—nevermind—if you’re going somewhere other than out of here, I’m going with you.”

“Fine, I like it better that way,” she said.

His mind grasped the words, but didn’t process them in the area of chaos they were in.

Y/n grabbed Draco’s hand, and didn’t think to block him out. Only to get to a dear friend of hers that she wanted to save.

Y/n saw Draco fighting side by side with her, seeing Harry and Voldemort in the background. She saw a death eater send a curse my way, but Draco had run in front of her. Draco had fallen to the floor...Dead.

“Y/n! What’s wrong?” Draco asked.

Tears started to pour out of her eyes. He was going to die for her.

“You have to leave,” Y/n said.

“No, I’m not going,” he said.

“Please. I’m begging you, just go,” She pleaded with him.

“Not a chance, unless you’re coming with me,”

“Let me do something first, and then we can leave, okay,” she said, hopeless. If she left, more people would die, she could save them. But she also knew that if she stayed Draco would die.

At the end of sixth year Harry had called off whatever Y/n and him were doing. He had to leave, and he didn’t want to put her in danger while he wasn’t there to protect her.

Y/n was heartbroken, and alone. Every once in a while she’d see Draco at Hogwarts during 7th year, but he never stayed for long. When he was there, she would ask how he’s holding up, since she knew what he was like.

They had grown to be friends. Draco had nobody before Y/n. He was in a dark tunnel, and she was the light. Under no circumstances was Draco going to let that light dim, even if that meant him not seeing the light.

Y/n and Draco ran through the destroyed castle, until they reached the entrance of the room of requirements. There stood Fred in the middle of a duel. Y/n new the explosion was going to happen at any minute.

Y/n stupefied the death eater, told Draco to stay put, and watch her back. She didn’t want him to though. She just wanted him to stay, but she knew that wouldn’t be the case if he wasn’t doing anything.

Y/n ran up to Fred, and used all of her strength to get him off the floor. Thankfully she did and she grabbed his arm tightly, and started running in the direction that Draco was in.

They were just about to turn the corner when the explosion went off. Two death eaters were killed, and Fred was safe.

“Freddie!” Y/n crashed into Fred for a hug. “Please stay with George, don’t leave his side!”

“Y/n you just saved my life,” Fred said, with tears brimming his eyes. “What the hell were you thinking?! You could’ve died!” He said holding her tighter.

“I couldn’t sit back and do nothing. I can’t lose you, you’re my best friend,” she said.

“Don’t ever put yourself in danger for me again,” Fred scolded, but he was grateful.

He was saved by his best friend, and he would be forever grateful. He owed her everything.

It was at this moment Voldemort's voice sounded around them, telling his death eater to go to the forbidden forest and wait for Harry there.

Y/n looked at Draco, and Fred suddenly realized Draco was a death eater. Fred pointed his wand at him, but before he could do anything, Y/n ran in front of him.

“Fred don’t,” she demanded.

“He’s a death eater!” Fred exclaimed, trying to talk some sense into her.

“Fred, I promise you he’s not like that,” she tried to convince him. She looked at Fred with a serious, yet pleaded face. “I promise.”

Fred knew what she meant by her promise. He was the only one who knew what she was capable of. When she needed someone to go to, she would go to Fred, and she told him everything.

“Fine,” he said.

Draco thought that Fred gave in too easily. What had she told him. Had she been telling his secrets to Fred behind his back?

No. But Draco didn’t know this.

Draco did, however, let go of the subject because that was the least of his problems right now.

Fred, Y/n, and Draco went to the great hall to see what damage had been done.

Fred saw Angela dead on the ground. He fell crying next to her.

Draco had seen his old friend Goyle die right in front of him, but his body was nowhere to be found, since he was ash in the room of requirements.

Then Y/n saw her best friend, Olivia. Gone. She moved on after crying a bit more. She then saw Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks laying side by side, dead, holding hands. Remus was Y/n’s uncle. The closest person she had to a father. She dropped to the ground and started crying, not just for herself, but for Teddy Lupin as well. She remembers the day Teddy was born, and Remus and Nymphadora had asked me to be his godmother. They had told her the plan was to have Harry as the godfather. 

Mrs. Weasley came up to Y/n and engulfed her in a motherly hug. She wasn’t that close with her own mother, and Mrs. Weasley was like a surrogate mom to her.

Y/n cried into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and she had kissed Y/n on top of her head. After she had let her go, Y/n turned around to see Draco standing there.

“I’m so sorry, Y/n,” he says.

Y/n didn’t say anything, she was distraught. It didn’t even occur to her at the time that she would be responsible for a baby who was only a few months old.

And little did she know that baby would grow up calling her mom, and calling Harry dad.

Draco was not one for physical affection, but he was different with her. He grabbed Y/n and held her close to him. One hand on her lower back, the other holding her head to his chest. He was not one to cry either, yet he had tears brimming his eyes. He didn’t ever want her light to dim.

Just then, death eaters and Voldemort himself were walking up to the castle. The second part of the battle was about to happen.

Everyone started to walk out. Draco was still beside Y/n, holding her close.

They announced that Harry was dead. Y/n new this was false, but there was still a part of her that hurt. The potential possibility of Harry, the one she once loved, or still loves. She was unsure, but she was sure that he was the closest person to a father, Teddy was going to get.

Lucius ordered aggressively for Draco to go over to Voldemort's side. He slid his hand into Y/n’s. Then Narcissa called him.

“Draco...Come,” she said gently.

Then Y/n's mind was overtaken, and she heard Narcissa’s voice.

“Let him go. Harry is alive, and I’m taking Draco home.”

Y/n looked at Narcissa, who was looking at her with a discrete pleading look. Then Y/n turned to Draco.

“Go with them,” Y/n whispers to Draco.

“I’m not leaving you here,” Draco said.

“Draco, I will be right behind you, okay,” Y/n said.

He paused, then he let go of her hand, and walked to the other side.

Voldemort gave Draco an awkward hug, then Draco was standing by Narcissa. 

“What a beautiful young lady you are,” Voldemort, looks to Y/n. “You’ve been associating yourself with the right people...Care to join us?”

Y/n lost her voice for a second, but quickly found it again.

“No,”

She heard shuffling coming from the other group.

“You said-” Draco started to go back to our side, but Narcissa stopped him. 

She aggressively moved him to the back of the crowd, but Y/n knew they were leaving. Narcissa knew Voldemort was not going to win.

Before they left, Y/n saw a look in Draco’s eyes. Betrayal. Fear. Regret. Loss.

She said that she was right behind him. She had lied, and he didn’t know if that would cost her her life. Y/n knew that it saved his life. She felt guilty for lying to him, but it saved her life.

Y/n saw Draco leave, and she fought in the battle. Harry had won, and she had to go home to her mom, and tell her that she was now responsible for her uncle’s child.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 1 hour after the war ended... _

Draco’s POV:

She lied. She told me she was right behind me.

“Fuck!” I shouted, as I threw an empty bottle of fire whiskey at the wall.

She could be dead because she didn’t come with me. It was my fault. I should’ve gone back to the war, grab her, and take her home with me. Because she would be safe with me. But I wasn’t with her, and she could be dead.

She was the only one to help me after everything I’ve done. She’s too pure for this world, and she was sucked into a war, and possibly her death because I couldn’t save her. I couldn't conceal her from this horrible world. 

I’m not even sure if Potter managed to kill the dark lord, and if that wasn’t the case, my family and I had to go underground because we would be killed for betrayal.

If Potter did win, we were safe from him. But I’m sure my father and I would go to Azkaban for having the dark mark in the first place. 

But I wasn’t worried about myself right now. I was only worried about her.

No matter who won the war, there was a possibility that she was dead. She didn’t deserve any of that. I deserve that. I deserve to die for all of the terrible things that I’ve done, and I’d give my life for her because she’s much more pure for this world than I am. I don’t deserve the world, but she does.

I want to leave this manor, and go find her. Dead or alive, I have to see her. She has to be alive.

I look like shit right now, but I couldn’t care less. I walked with purpose out of my room and to the first floor, where the front door was. But before I could walk out, my mother stopped me.

“I have to go,” I say, not bothering to say where.

“You will not leave this house until we get word that the dark lord is dead or alive, and if he’s alive, you will be going underground, not out and about,” she demands.

“I am an adult, and I can do what I want. And what I want it to go.”

“No. I know you’re worried about her, but she will be okay. You’re not leaving, the best you can do is write to her,”

“I’m seeing her now, with or without your permission,” I say, trying to walk past her, but she blocked me yet again.

“If I have to hex you back to your room, I will. I am still your mother, and I will not let my only son leave and put himself in potential danger,”

“Funny you say that now, but you had no problem with me getting the dark mark and filling in for father at only sixteen years old!”

“You think I wanted you to?! You think I wanted your father to either?! It was either you join, or we all die. Because of your sacrifice, we lived to see the final battle. You saved us, and I will be forever grateful for that, but don’t you dare blame this on me. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the dark lord. So go up to your room, and write to her. I will not let you sacrifice yourself again.”

I couldn’t respond to her. I hadn’t ever seen her yell at me like this. I turned around, livid, and walked angrily to my room.

Fine. If writing is the best I get right now, I’ll take it. I’ll take anything at this point. Anything to tell me she lived.

I wrote a short and rushed letter, eager to get a response as soon as possible.

Dear Y/n

Please tell me you’re alive.

Draco

I sent my owl out with the letter, and now I wait anxiously.

Y/n’s POV:

I stayed at the school for hours. Just sitting next to Remus and Nymphadora, but then I realized that Teddy would be up soon, and he was alone. I didn’t want to leave their side, but I had to. They were being moved. I had asked if they could be buried together and they had acknowledged my wishes.

I apparated myself to Remus’s and Nymphadora’s home. I heard Teddy crying in his crib. I rushed up to his room, and I saw a death eater there, holding Teddy.

I never, in my entire life, have stunned someone so fast. They didn’t even see me coming. Teddy and the death eater fell to the ground with a thud.

I picked him up and quick as I could, and tried to calm him. I did a decent job at it, but not as quick as Nymphadora could. I saw so much of both of them in Teddy, that I started to cry again. Teddy was a metamorphmagus just like Nymphadora. When Teddy calmed down, and realized it was me holding him, his hair turned y/h/c (your hair color) just like mine. This made me crack a small smile. 

I took out my wand, and sent my y/p (your Patronus) to Harry to tell him to come to Lupin’s home immediately. After I sent my Patronus out, I used Petrificus Totalus on the death eater to make sure he stayed on the ground.

A few minutes passed, and I heard someone enter the house. I pointed my wand at the door, holding Teddy in one arm, at my hip.

“Y/n?!” Harry shouted from downstairs.

“I’m upstairs!” I shouted back to him.

I heard him run up the stairs, opening a few doors before he entered the one I was in.

“Y/n what happened?”

“This death eater tried to take Teddy. I stunned him, but I don’t want to let either of them out of my sight. I didn’t know who to call at first, but then I realized that...we are now Teddy’s guardians.”

“I’ll call Kingsley, and he can take this one to Azkaban,” Harry said, pointing his wand at the death eater. “Y/n you should get out of here and take Teddy with you. This house isn’t safe for either of you, and don’t tell me where you are going until I have this taken care of.”

“Okay, send me a Patronus when you’re done, we need to talk about Teddy.”

“Of course,” he says.

I walked out of Teddy’s home, and apparated with Teddy in my arms. I didn’t bother to get his things, since he already had some at my home from how often Nymphadora brought him over.

I walked inside to see my mother on the ground...lifeless.

I wanted to scream, but if someone was still here, they’d kill me on sight, or worse, they’d kill Teddy.

I couldn’t linger because that would put Teddy in danger, so I apparated to the only place I could go.

The Burrow.

I saw most of the Weasley’s in the house. Everyone except Arthur, Percy, and Bill. Charlie was just about to leave.

Molly noticed my state, and Teddy. She asked me if I was alright, and that made me break down in tears. Molly took Teddy out of my arms, and gave him to Ginny, telling her to play with him upstairs. 

Molly engulfed me in a hug, as I told her what had just happened.

“I got to their h-house, a-and, I saw a death eater holding T-Teddy, I got there just in time, he was g-going to t-take him. I called H-Harry and he told me to leave, and I did. I-I got home and I saw my mother d-dead,” I cried.

“Oh Y/n I’m so sorry, you’ve lost too much because of this war.”

“And I have no idea how to take care of Teddy. I’m eighteen, I don’t know how to take care of a baby. I’m not his mother, and he’ll be crying for her, and she will never come. He won’t know his parents,” I cried more.

“Y/n dear, I will help you and Harry raise this child. You will do a great job too. Remus and Nymphadora trusted you with their son. They believe in you.”

Fred took my out of Molly’s arms, and held me close to him.

“You can stay with me and George at the joke shop for as long as you want. We have an extra room you could use.”

Then this made me think...Harry had nowhere to go either. Teddy’s two guardians had nowhere to go. We couldn’t stay with the Weasley's; they've given up too much for the both of us.

I stayed quiet for a while, and Fred took me upstairs to his room.

“You should get some sleep Y/n. You can stay in my bed, I don’t mind,” Fred says.

He was right. I didn’t have the energy to argue with him. I layed down on his bed, with tears brimming my eyes.

“I’ll check on you later,” Fred said, then he kissed my forehead.”

“Freddie? Can you tell Harry that I’m here with Teddy?”

“Of course.”

_ Two weeks after the battle… _

Draco’s POV:

Aurors had come to the manor a few days after the war. I then got my answer on who won the war. 

My father was sent to Azkaban, and I was going to as well, but mother convinced the Aurors to put me on house arrest, since we had all left the battle. She tried to have my father stay on house arrest, but since he had a previous track record, they took him in. He deserved it though. He showed no remorse for what he did.

I had sent a letter to Y/n everyday, sometimes twice. I never got a response. I couldn’t leave the house to check if she was alive. We were still allowed owls, so we got post every day.

There had been multiple kidnappings done by death eaters, but there were three times as many deaths. In the paper, they list a few people who had been killed, or kidnapped. I read anxiously hoping to not see her name, but I lost all signs of hope when I saw the name of Millie Y/l/n (your last name). It was Y/n’s mother. She had died.

If her mother was dead because of a home invasion, Y/n was most likely there. So that led me to believe she was dead, or kidnapped.

Out of anger, regret, and loss, I had punched my wall so many times, it started to make a huge gaping hole in the wall. The edges of the wall had stains of blood on them from my fists.

My room was a mess. Broken glass bottles everywhere, my wall was destroyed, and I had scraps of paper everywhere from writing her many letters I had once hoped she received. 

After a few more days of grieving someone I could call my friend...My only friend who wasn’t my friend because of blood status, or my money...I was informed that Hogwarts was rebuilt, and was doing an 8th year program for those who didn’t get the required 7th year education. It was optional of course, since 8th year would be for people of the age of eighteen.

I didn’t want to go unless she was there. I couldn’t face anyone that I had once gone to school with without feeling guilty, and angry because of all of the bad things I have done. She was the good in my life, she made me believe I was good, and worthy of her friendship.

Of course I had my trial, and they allowed me to not go to Azkaban as long as I did the 8th year program, and managed to stay out of trouble during the year. Headmistress McGonagall would be sending reports to the Ministry of my status.

I’d be going back in three months…

Y/n’s POV:

Harry and I decided that we were both going to get a house to live in, and raise Teddy together. Harry got a job as an Auror at the Ministry of magic. It pays very well, and with the money I had inherited from my mother and Remus, we were able to fully support ourselves and Teddy.

I stayed home full time to take care of Teddy. He started to crawl, so Harry and I had to baby proof the whole house.

When Teddy wasn’t on my mind, it went straight to Draco. I wondered if he was alright. He was alive. I knew that much, but I wonder if he’s making it through. I heard from Harry he was on house arrest, and he had a trial. I don’t know any more details Harry wouldn’t tell me anything else. I had debating writing to him, but I don’t know what I’d say.

He probably hates me. The last time I saw him, the look in his eyes...It burned me. I feel terribly for the way I made him go, but I knew he wasn’t going to budge. I tell myself I did what I had to do to keep him alive. He was misunderstood, and didn’t deserve death.

I was told that Hogwarts was doing an 8th year program, and I wanted to go, but I had to take care of Teddy. 

Molly asked me about it, and she insisted that I went. She told me she could take care of Teddy until Harry got home, and she would owl Headmistress McGonagall and discuss arrangements for me. I told Molly that I wanted to be with Teddy as much as possible, and Molly understood that.

McGonagall had sent me an owl, telling me that I could apparate home a few nights a week to see Teddy, and that I could bring Teddy to Hogwarts for the weekends, as long as I kept an eye on him. I would be getting my own room, and in it would be a crib for Teddy and a changing station with some clothes inside.

I was happy to hear that, and I was truly grateful for Molly. She said that she would love to see Teddy.

I talked to Harry about it, and he thinks it’s a good idea for me to go. He said he’d take care of Teddy, and that I shouldn’t worry, but I did. Harry was still getting the swing of things. He didn’t know how to calm Teddy down, and Harry would spoil the child with toys every week. 

I trusted Harry though...Remus trusted Harry.

I didn’t want to overthink the situation, so I sent McGonagall my acceptance to the 8th year program.

_ 3 months later… _

Y/n’s POV:

I wanted to spend as much time with Teddy as I could before I left for Hogwarts, but I also let Harry do more things with him, so he could get a feel of what it will be like without my help.

I was playing with Teddy for the last time before I would go to Hogwarts, and that was when he said his first word…

“Mama,” Teddy babbled, while grabbing my nose.

He called me mama. He thinks I’m his mom…

I started to cry, and Harry had come into my room to put Teddy to bed.

“Y/n what’s wrong?” Harry asked, as he sat down on my bed next to me. He placed his hand on my back gently rubbing it.

“Teddy said his first word…” I whispered.

Harry smiled widely. “Why are you crying? That’s great!”

“He called me mama,” I told him.

“I don’t understand? Is that a bad thing?”

“I’m not his mum, Harry. Nymphadora is his mom. He shouldn’t be calling me mum, he should be calling Nymphadora that,” I look to the side of me to Harry, with tears flowing down my cheek.

“I know, but you’re the closest thing he has to a mum. You may not be his biological mother, but you are his mum. He will look at you like a mum. Just like how I’m not his biological father, but I’m his dad. I don’t like why he’s calling me dad, but it’s what we’ve got,” he said, pulling me into a hug.

“It shouldn’t be like this. He didn’t even get to know his parents…” Then I realized what I said. “I’m sorry-”

“No, it’s true. It shouldn’t. But I’m glad Nymphadora and Lupin picked you to be his mum. Nobody would do a better job than you,”

“Nymphadora would. She loved being a mum, and she was really good at it,” I said, another tear falling down my face.

Harry wiped away my tears with his thumb, and then kissed me on my cheek. 

“Y/n, you are doing great. Don’t doubt yourself,” Harry ensured me. “Teddy could have it like it did. I didn’t have good guardians, and Teddy does. He will grow up in a happy home where he feels wanted, and he’ll fit in.”

I just nod. What he was saying was true. Teddy could have it like Harry did.

“I’m proud of you,” Harry says.

I cracked a small smile, then Harry leaned in and kissed me on the lips this time.

He took Teddy from my bed, and said good night to me, while I tucked myself in my bed.

He kissed me...

Draco’s POV:

I appeared outside of the school at around lunch, when my house arrest was lifted.

I had my trunk in one hand, while I walked inside the castle for the first time since the war.

McGonagall said things were going to be different. We were no longer separated by house, but by year instead. The 8th year shared a common room, and the dorms were separated by house. All the 8th years had their own dorm.

I walked into the common room, and it wasn’t distinct by any house. It didn’t have any house colors. I then saw a hall that had Slytherin written in cursive at the top of the doorway. I assumed that was where my dorm was, so I went down there. I found a door with my name carved nicely into the door.

I saw that my room had few Slytherin colors, but none-the-less still there.

I was the only one here for a few hours, but then I heard rambling from outside the hall, letting me know the others had arrived.

I had to go down to dinner, but I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to face everyone, and be alone again. I waited until the rambling outside became silent, and that was when I left my room.

I exited the hall, and there she was.

Y/n.


End file.
